fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Horus Mara
]"Can you all please shut up? With all that droning and buzzing you've been doing, you're liable to pop my ear drums. '' ''Ah, I guess not. I let you choose otherwise, but you refused. I'm going to get rid of you all now, and maybe when I'm completely alone again, I'll feel genuine sorrow for your loss." '' —Horus, shortly before annihilating his hometown'' Summary Horus Mara is the 6th Hadou, serving directly under The Patriarch. Despite his appearance, he is actually over 11,000 years old. Horus was born in a small copper farming village, with his father already long-dead and his mother surviving only a few hours after his birth, he grew up alone in the world that did not care for him. Which was fine for him, as he didn't care for the world or it's sensations. Horus sought only the feeling of absolute loneliness and solitude, though he was denied even this as, no matter how far he got from human contact, he still felt the phantom sensation of his dead twin brother, whom he had absorbed partially while in the womb. Eventually, his strange ability to ignore all stimuli was discovered and as part of The Hadou Project, he was bought by The Patriarch's spies and mummified alive. He was then locked in a tomb for five-hundred years, with not even a sliver of light reaching his frail body. As expected, he started to have visions and began his ascension to godhood. However, unbeknownst to everyone else, this was exactly what Horus was desired. He had been granted his dearest wish, absolute solitude. He could not feel his brother's echo and no-one spoke to him. So, when he was awoken at the end of the five-hundred year period, he responded violently, killing hundreds of men before The Patriarch himself managed to subdue him. From that point on, though he disliked it, Horus would be one of the Hadou that would guide mankind. But to this day, he still desires to achieve absolute isolation, regardless of the cost. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A Name: Horus Mara, The 6th Hadou Origin: Same as this guy Gender: Male Age: 11,000+ Classification: '''Servant of The Patriarch, General of the Imperium, Hadou '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4, possibly Type 6), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, but he has to die for it to work), Can attack on every level of existence (Spiritual, Mental, Symbolic etc.), Void Manipulation (Able to erase a being's existence on every level), Power Nullification (Most notable with Mid-Godly Regeneration. Superior to Gandales, who was able to permanently kill Gudou, who have the same Healing abilities as Hadou),Telekinesis, Flight and Spaceflight (via Telekinesis), Weather Manipulation (Has been creating a storm covering hundreds of star systems for the past 10,000 years), Extreme Resistance to Mind, Soul, Conceptual and Matter Manipulation as well as Reality Warping (Hadou are able to resist the psychic abilities of other Hadou), Vastly Augmented Senses, Matter Manipulation (On the atomic level), Light Manipulation and Clairvoyance (See Notable Attacks/Techniques), Vector Manipulation (Can change the light vector made by The Galaxy Eyeglass), Creation (Dies Irae), Time Stop (With Dies Irae), Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System Level '(Has been creating a gigantic storm, spanning hundreds of star systems for 10,000 years. Vastly above all the other Hadou, sans The Patriarch. ) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Flew across a significant portion of the Milky Way in just a few minutes, approximately 17,000 times the speed of light) 'Lifting Strength: 'likely '''Class P '(Shouldn't be too inferior to The Patriarch) '''Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Level Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level '(Casually shrugged off attacks from three other Hadou, considering these attacks as "mere noise".) 'Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Interstellar (The Storm he created is hundreds of solar systems in diameter) Standard Equipment: 'Dies Irae: A curved sword-like attachment to Horus' arm that he can create instantaneously. Normally, it has no special powers, however if it makes a cut on the neck, the opponent's time is frozen on all levels of existence. 'Intelligence: '''Very Intelligent. Able to lead the armadas of mankind, so is presumably a masterful tactician. Additionally, he created the "Galaxy Eyeglass", which requires a great deal of knowledge on cosmology and technology to properly manage. '''Weaknesses: '''Horus is typically overconfident in his abilities, and often assumes his opponent's deaths preemptively. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * '''Void Storm: '''Horus can create a storm made of a destructive, chaotic energy, that emits entropic, reality-warping thunderbolts. With this, Horus can potentially engulf and devastate hundreds of Star Systems at once, as he is doing. * '''Galaxy Eyeglass: '''A facility that emits a bright blue light, that heads deep into space Through this light, Horus is able to view all things in it's path, as well as guide the star fleets through dangerous and dark parts of space with little danger. Additionally, he can change the vectors of the light emitted by the Eyeglass with merely a gesture. Furthermore, Horus can create a miniature version of this ray in the palm of his hand. Category:Tier 4 Category:Hadou Category:Humans Category:Hax Users